Pulang
by Christa21
Summary: Penantian seorang Tsukishima Kei kepada kekasihnya yang pergi ke medan perang.


**Pulang**

 **Kuroo Tetsuro x Fem!Tsukishima Kei**

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Penantian seorang Tsukishima Kei kepada kekasihnya yang pergi ke medan perang.**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuro, haruskah kau pergi?"

"Maafkan aku, Kei."

"Tidak bisakah kita kabur saja lalu hidup bersama disuatu tempat yang sepi dan terpencil? Aku tidak mau begini, Tetsuro…"

"Tidak bisa, Kei. Aku harus pergi wajib militer saat umur 18 tahun untuk membantu Negara kita, apalagi mereka membutuhkan kemampuan menembakku yang sangat akurat. Maafkan aku, Kei." Ia mengecup keningku pelan sebelum ia menyematkan sebuah cincin berbahan perak ke jemariku. Mataku melebar kaget. Cincin?

"Tetsuro…" aku menggeleng, namun ia malah tersenyum sebelum mengecup punggung tanganku.

"Aku berjanji aku akan menikahimu saat aku pulang nanti, jadi tunggu aku ya." Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tanganku untuk kemudian mengelus pucuk kepalaku sayang. Mataku berkaca-kaca.

Tinn! Tinn!

"Tetsuro Kuroo dan Bokuto Kotaro, ayo pergi."

"Jemputanku sudah datang, aku harus pergi." Ia mengambil ransel didekat kakinya sebelum menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup singkat pipiku. Aku menarik pelan lengan kemeja yang saat itu tengah ia kenakan, membuatnya yang sudah bersiap pergi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya padaku.

"Tetsuro, jangan pergi…" aku kembali menggeleng, dan dibalas dengan senyum itu lagi.

"Tak apa, Kei. Tunggulah aku, aku pasti pulang. Aku berjanji." Ia kembali menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup lembut –kali ini- keningku sebelum membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ahh…aku tidak suka ini. Rasanya seperti ia tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Tetsuro…" lirihku. Entah berapa kali namanya terlantun dari bibirku, namun semua tidak akan pernah berubah. Ia tetap akan pergi, dan aku tetap akan sendiri. Hatiku seakan teriris mengingat kenyataan yang akan kuhadapi beberapa menit kedepan nanti.

"Ayo, Kuroo." Bokuto- _san_ , tetanggaku sekaligus sahabat baiknya, memanggilnya dari luar pagar rumahku –atau sudah menjadi rumahku dan Tetsuro sejak setahun yang lalu- dengan wajah serius yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Aku menatap Keiji- _san_ yang mengantar Bokuto- _san_ hingga depan rumah mereka, yang juga balas menatapku dengan matanya yang merah. Tetsuro masuk kedalam mobil bersama Bokuto- _san_ setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan padaku dan Keiji- _san_. Air mataku menetes tanpa bisa ditahan lagi saat melihat mobil yang menjemput Tetsuro semakin jauh dan jauh sebelum hilang dari pandangan. Keiji- _san_ yang melihatku menangis sesenggukan didepan pagar rumahku hanya bisa mendekatiku sebelum ia menghadiahkanku sebuah pelukan hangat plus kata-kata penenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kei- _san_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, percaya saja mereka pasti akan pulang meskipun entah kapan," katanya dengan intonasi yang semakin mengecil dikalimat terakhirnya. Ia memang berkata demikian tapi nyatanya air matanya ikut meleleh juga. Aku hanya mengangguk dipelukannya. Ya, semoga saja.

.

Setiap hari aku terus berdoa agar Tetsuro bisa pulang dengan selamat tanpa luka, kembali kesisiku dan kemudian ia menikahiku seperti janjinya. Tapi sudah setahun –yang sangat berat- terlewati dan tak ada perubahan. Perang masih terus berlanjut dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa iu akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Aku benar-benar takut dan gelisah. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Tetsuro yang pulang dengan selamat dengan senyum menyebalkannya yang biasa ia tunjukkan itu hanya akan menjadi sebatas khayalanku semata? Tidak…Tidak…aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Tuhan, tolonglah. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai Tetsuro pulang hanya sebatas nama saja," aku berdoa ditengah keheningan malam. Terisak sambil memeluk satu-satunya fotonya yang kumiliki.

Kumohon, pulanglah dengan selamat.

"Tetsuro… jangan kecewakan aku."

.

Benar saja, setahun setelahnya, perang besarpun pecah. Bunyi ledakkan bom terdengar dimana-mana biarpun kota kami termasuk yang paling jauh dari medan perang. Aku semakin takut dan takut. Pikiran negatif selalu beterbangan dipikiranku. Bagaimana kalau Tetsuro begini, bagaimana kalau Tetsuro begitu, dan bagaimana kalau dia sampai…

"Tidak! Hiks! Tetsuro, kumohon…"

Tanganku yang bergetar kuremat kuat-kuat, berharap semoga saja dengan rasa sakit pikiran burukku hilang. Namun bukannya hilang, malahan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tetsuro, kau sudah berjanji. Jadi pulanglah sesuai janjimu,"

.

Dua tahun setelahnya, aku mendengar kabar baik bahwa perang akhirnya selesai dan berhasil dimenangkan oleh Negara kami. Dan mereka yang masih tersisa akan pulang. Aku terus berdoa. Dan disanalah mereka. Mobil yang dulu membawa Tetsuro serta Bokuto- _san_ kemedan perang melaju sedang menuju kearah rumahku dan Keiji- _san_. Aku harap-harap cemas. Tetsuro pasti termasuk yang selamat. Tetsuro pasti termasuk yang selamat. Aku terus mengulang kalimat itu meskipun batinku ragu-ragu. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya ragu-ragu. Tetsuro pasti pulang, karena ia sudah berjanji. Tetsuro selalu memegang janjinya, jadi dia pasti pulang. Pasti. Benar…kan…?

Aku mengukir senyum pedih saat Bokuto- _san_ turun dari mobil dan menghampiriku dengan raut penuh penyesalan. Keiji- _san_ menyusul dibelakangnya. Kenapa suasananya jadi suram begini? Ini bukan kabar buruk,'kan? Iya,'kan?

"Kei—"

"Tetsuro!" pekikku sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, " Dimana dia?" intonasiku merendah dan suaraku mulai parau. Kurasakan mataku memanas.

"Kei," Bokuto- _san_ mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan, "Maafkan aku, tapi Tetsuro sudah—"

"Hentikan! Jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu!" potongku sambil menutup telingaku. Kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari manik _caramel_ ku dan tubuhku ambruk begitu saja sebab kakilku yang tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuhku sendiri. Keiji- _san_ lekas menghampiriku sebelum memelukku erat, berusaha memberiku ketabahan. Aku balas memeluknya erat sebelum menumpahkan segala isi hatiku. Aku menangis sambil terus memanggil nama Tetsuro dipelukannya. Keiji- _san_ yang memelukku ikut menangis, mungkin ia mengerti sesakit apa aku saat ini.

"Kei- _san_ , tidak apa-apa. Aku disini. Menangislah sepuasmu." Bisiknya.

"Keiji- _san_ … Tetsuro…" aku masih sesenggukan. Keiji- _san_ mengangguk sambil mengelus surai pirang sepunggungku yang kuanyam kesamping. Bokuto- _san_ hanya menatap kami dengan raut pedih. Aku tahu dia paham pada perasaanku, sebab dia dan Tetsuro sudah seperti saudara. Kurasa aku harus minta maaf karena sudah membentaknya tadi. Aku hanya terlalu syok dan entahlah. Kecewa? Sakit hati? Merasa dikhianati? Semua serasa tercampur aduk. Aku sampai tidak memahami perasaanku sendiri.

Setelah entah berapa puluh menit yang terlewati, akhirnya tangisanku perlahan mereda. Mataku merah, bengkak dan sakit. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Keiji- _san_ dan perlahan bangun. Keiji- _san_ yang nampaknya khawatir terus berada disampingku. Aku berjalan kearah Bokuto- _san_ lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kei…"

"Sebentar, Bokuto- _san_." Kataku, "Sebentar saja, kau yang terakhir memegang Tetsuro,'kan? Aku hanya ingin memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali." Lanjutku. Kuharap Keiji- _san_ tak marah karena aku memeluk calon suaminya. Tapi kurasa tidak, karena Keiji- _san_ tahu aku menganggap mereka berdua kakakku sendiri. Aku hanya…entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Bokuto- _san_ , maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu." Aku melepaskan pelukkanku kemudian menghapus airmata yang tetap saja meluncur keluar.

"Kei," panggil Bokuto- _san_ seraya menyodorkan kotak berwarna hitam padaku. Tangisku kembali pecah saat kotak tersebut berada ditanganku. Aku memeluknya erat. Tetsuro…kau ingkar janji. Kau memang pulang, tapi bukan seperti ini yang kau janjikan. Aku menggeleng.

"Tetsuro, kau sudah ingkar janji…" gumamku pelan. Pelukkanku pada kotak hitam tersebutb semakin mengerat dan samar-samar kudengar suara bisikkan seseorang.

Tangisku makin pecah, "Tetsuro, kau benar-benar jahat."

.

.

.

 _"Maafkan aku, Kei. Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

-Fin-

A/N : Huwe.. kasian, Tsuki T.T Kenapa KuroTsuki kalau ditangan saya tidak pernah berakhir bahagia? Kenapa? Kenapa wahai otak?! Ok, udah dulu sedengnya. Btw ini terinspirasi dari manga Capricious Bullet milik Yasuka Asada, hehe. Sekian, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya semuanya. Terima kasih^^


End file.
